Linhardt
|fullname = Linhardt von Hevring |jap_fullname = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthday =November 7 |fod_birth =7th of the Red Wolf Moon Imperial Year 1163 |relatives = |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |occupation(s) = Student at the Officers Academy |faction(s) = Black Eagles |home = Garreg Mach Monastery Adrestian Empire |nationality = Adrestian Empire |class = Noble |voiceby =Chris Patton |jap_voiceby = Shun Horie }} Linhardt is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Linhardt is a student at the Officers Academy who's from the Adrestian Empire, and a member of the Black Eagles. He possesses a minor Crest of Saint Cethleann. He is 16 years old at the start of the game. Profile Early life Linhardt is the eldest son and heir of House Hevring, a line of counts. He has been good friends with Caspar since he was 6 years old. Academy phase Linhardt enrolls in the Garreg Mach Monastery Officers Academy in Imperial Year 1180 and joins the Black Eagles. War phase Personality Hating constraints and loving his freedom, Linhardt does his best to avoid worries and problems, and indulges in lazing about. Contrary to what this may indicate at first, Linhardt is far from useless, as he offers precise observation and criticism to his classmates in several of his support conversations, but he is unwilling to utilize his skills in a practical manner. He has a genuine interest in Crests, and when he gets into his research he can forget to even eat or sleep. That, accompanied by his unparalleled intellect makes him one of the smartest students in his class. However, he often flutters from interests and is only able to focus on whatever fancies him in the moment. Additionally, he is so disinterested in anything else that he will fall asleep when the topic of discussion shifts away from his interests. Despite their personalities and hobbies being different, he gets along well with Caspar.﻿ He has a strong dislike of blood, so much so that upon his first kill, he will be shocked and horrified at his actions. Additionally, the bloodiness of the events surrounding The Remire Calamity causes him to start considering the moral and ethical boundaries of acceptable research. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |30% |45% |40% |40% |45% |30% |45% |20% |} Maximum Stats |63 |42 |66 |56 |55 |63 |48 |65 |43 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ |Fire |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Physic |- |C+ | - | - |- |B |Bolganone |Restore |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | Excalibur | Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Recruitment Linhardt requires Byleth to have 10 Magic and a Reason Proficiency C to be recruited out of the Black Eagles house. Overall Linhardt is the main healer for the Black Eagles, and is well-rounded for the class. All of his growths are average or slightly-above average (except for health, strength and defense), so it is rare that he will have deficiencies in any stats, but he also will not stand out anywhere in particular. Coupled with his varied spell list, Linhardt proves to be a jack-of-all-trades, but a master-of-none compared to other healers or mages. Because of Linhardt's useful spell list in both schools of magic, Linhardt would do best in a class that can use magic, like Warlock, Bishop, Mortal Savant, etc. Linhardt also has the ever-useful spell Warp, which should make him one of the more valued utility units. Given that he cannot promote to Gremory, he can alternatively make for a good Dark Bishop. Mortal Savant is another option, but the class does not provide additional spell charges and he will not be able to make good use of swords due to his below-average strength. Holy Knight is another good master class for Linhardt and fully expands on his movement and his utility. Like many other mages, keep this sleepy boy as a back unit for supportive magic and healing. Thanks to his low HP and Defense, one hit from a physical unit will most likely lead to his death, so stay alert and cautious. Other than that, Linhardt is a mid-tier healer, so recruiting any other Faith Magic specialist (Marianne, Mercedes, and Flayn) as backups should make your experiences easier. To recruit Lindhardt away from the Black Eagles, a player will need a high Magic Stat (around 15-20) and a high Reason Skill (around C). Having at least a C Support Rank with him will be helpful too. Supports * Byleth * Edelgard * Hubert * Ferdinand * Caspar * Bernadetta * Dorothea * Petra * Annette * Lysithea * Marianne * Flayn * Hanneman * Catherine Possible Endings Linhardt - Sleepy Crest Scholar : Linhardt abandoned his inherited position in favor of a carefree life at Garreg Mach Monastery. There he spent his days at ease, wiling away the hours at the fishing pond or in his private study. After his passing, a treasure trove of documents was unearthed, revealing the key discoveries he had made during his many years of Crest research. Linhardt - Ragamuffin Sage and Byleth - (Crimson Flower) : Though grateful for the end of the war, Byleth and Linhardt were disappointed to see that there was no time to relax. The fight against those who slither in the dark began immediately, and Linhardt abandoned his territory to help fight for a world of peace and quiet. Though the struggle was bitter, he took heard in the knowledge that once it was over, he and Byleth could spend the rest of their days in leisure, chasing idle pursuits far away from the stage of battle. Linhardt and Byleth (Azure Moon) : After taking on the role of archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth announced his/her marriage to Linhardt. The people placed high expectations on him, bu to their consternation, Linhardt spent most of his time fishing, relaxing, and researching Crests. Fortunes turned when Byleth discovered a document containing a ground-breaking discovery hidden away on Linhardt's desk. Cast unwittingly into prominence, Linhardt was put to work in earnest. In return for his service to the church, he demanded longer naps with the archbishop. Linhardt and Edelgard : As the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard gave all she had to breathe new life into the government of Fódlan. With tireless work and great sacrifice, she instituted new class reforms to ensure that people could rise on their own merits. During those years, however, there was a period of time in which she simply disappeared. It is said that she went to the research facility of the foremost authority in Crests, Linhardt, who had relinquished his rank and title to live a life of study. There, after confirming the results of Linhardt's experiments, Edelgard was able to enjoy a rare break from her busy life. The respite was brief, but they cherished that time for the rest of their lives. Linhardt and Caspar : After the war, Linhardt and Caspar abandoned their noble houses to pursue a carefree journey wandering the world. They traveled to every corner of Fódlan, and even ventured abroad now and again. Caspar got into trouble at every turn on their travels, but Linhardt was always there, begrudgingly, to get him out of it. The records of their adventures were immortalized in a book by an anonymous author, entitled "The Thousand Roads and Seven Seas." It is said they did eventually settle down, after the events in those stories, but where they actually did is unknown. Linhardt and Bernadetta (Crimson Flower) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the Empire's efforts to restore the church were complete, the Officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Linhardt and Bernadetta (Other routes) : Linhardt and Bernadetta caused quite the stir after the war when they abandoned their inherited titles and eloped to Garreg Mach. Returning to the monastery, where they were always most comfortable, the couple lived peaceful lives away from the hassle of politics. When the church was fully restored, the Officers Academy reopened, and two eccentric individuals took up professorships there. One was perpetually asleep, or absorbed in absentminded study; the other refused to show herself at all unless it was time to give a lecture. Linhardt and Dorothea :After the war, Linhardt decided to inherit his title. He spent several years studying his territory, learning to manage its affairs, and when he was ready to become the new Count Hevring, he announced his marriage to Dorothea. Somehow, despite all this activity, Linhardt actually managed to keep up with his Crest studies. Though his results were dubious at times, his new wife helped him alter them so that they would be of use to people. Their relationship was unlike anything the nobility had ever witnessed. When faced with this accusation, Linhardt and Dorothea could only laugh and note that the past was of no significance to them. Linhardt and Petra :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her father. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Next, she introduced industrial practices that were modeled on those of Fódlan, vastly improving her homelands economy. This rapid development surprised those abroad, until it was discovered that the improvement came thanks to the counsel of Petra's husband, Linhardt, who had left Fódlan to offer Brigid his insight and talent. It is said that the couple maintained a healthy and affectionate relationship and that they raised many happy children together. Linhardt and Annette :When the Officers Academy reopened after the war, Linhardt gave up his inheritance to take on a position as a professor there. He soon married Annette, who had taken on the same job, and side by side, they helped to educate the next generation of students. Unfortunately, Annette took her teaching duties far more seriously then Linhardt, who was more concerned with his Crest research, and developed a reputation for falling asleep-sometimes more than once-during his own lectures. In their first few years as a couple she fought desperately to correct his behaviour, but later she learned to accept it, and even looked forward to finding creative ways to wake him up. Linhardt and Lysithea : Though Linhardt researched vigorously for a method by which to remove the Crests from Lysithea and save her life, the war ended before he could reach any conclusions. Lysithea, deciding that she should return home to her parents, thanked Linhardt and took her leave of Garreg Mach. Not to be deterred, Linhardt set his affairs in order, renounced his noble title, and followed Lysithea to Ordelia territory to continue his research. Years later, his efforts bore fruit, and Lysithea's Crests were successfully removed. With a new future ahead of her, Lysithea, too, renounced her noble claim, and the couple married as commoners. It is said they raised a very happy family. Linhardt and Marianne :Marianne returned home to a warm welcome from her adoptive father, who recognized her wisdom and skill and began to groom her as his successor. Meanwhile, Linhardt abandoned his noble claim, and happened to choose Margrave Edmund's territory as the site at which to continue his Crest research. Edmund took a liking to Linhardt and approved wholeheartedly when the scholar and his daughter expressed their wish to marry. As Edmund's successors, the couple combined Linhardt's brilliance with Marianne's practical wisdom to bring abundance to the people. Linhardt and Flayn :Immediately after the war, Flayn disappeared from Garreg Mach. At the same time, Linhardt mysteriously abandoned his claim to House Hevring, and also vanished. It was suspected, among those who knew them, that they had eloped, although no one seemed to know just where they went. Over a decade later, well after the Officers Academy had been rebuilt, something strange happened. A sleepy young girl with antiquated clothing and the Major Crest of Cethleann enrolled. Over the next two years, a young boy and girl with that same Crest also enrolled. Though Crest scholars deduced that they must be siblings, the truth of their lineage was never definitely proven. Etymology 'Linhardt' is a German name equivalent to 'Leonard' and means 'Lion-hearted'. Trivia *Linhardt shares the Crest of Cethleann with Flayn. *Linhardt has a unique post-timeskip battle model as a Priest and Bishop. *Linhardt shares his English VA, Chris Patton, with Echoes: Shadows of Valentia's Kliff. *Linhardt is one of the characters who can have S-Supports with both male and female Byleth. The others are: Rhea, Dorothea, Edelgard, Sothis, Mercedes, Alois (platonic) and Gilbert (platonic as well) ** He is the only male who can have a romantic relationship with both genders of Byleth, and the only male who can have a romantic relationship with male Byleth altogether, making him the only option for a male homosexual romance in the game. *Linhardt and Lysithea are the only characters in Three Houses who can learn ten spells. *Linhardt stands at 177cm (or about 5’10”). *Linhardt's artwork when reaching the S-Support is unique, since it depicts him on the grass, not on the monastery's balcony. *Linhardt shares his Paralogue with Leonie but, differently from the other characters with a shared Paralogue, the two cannot support. The same goes for Ferdinand and Lysithea, and also Caspar and Mercedes. Gallery a90a3b1b-06fd-4b5f-9c36-b22f2afaaccb.png|Concept art of Linhardt from the 3 Houses artbook 2546398e-5b4b-4f11-8605-66fdbfeabc2b.png|Linhardt concept art from the Fire Emblem 3 Houses artbook Linhardt SRank.png|CG artwork of Linhardt at S Support Linhardt Portrait 5 Years.png|Linhardt's post time skip portrait. Linhardt x Byleth - Silver Snow.jpg|Lindhardt and Byleth - Silver Snow Route Linhardt 5 Years.jpg|Linhardt after the time skip. linhardt noble.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Noble. linhardt soldier.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Soldier. linhardt fighter.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Fighter. linhardt monk.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Monk. linhardt dark mage.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Dark Mage. linhardt myrmidon2.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Myrmidon after the time skip. linhardt mortal savant2.jpg|Linhardt's battle model as a Mortal Savant after the time skip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters